Deux Rockeurs dans un Avion
by RageAgainstTheGhosts
Summary: Peut-on trouver l'amour dans une boite en acier qui vole à plus de dix milles mètres du sol ? Vous le saurez en lisant cette histoire. Os Jiro/ Kaminari.


Le vol 9503 à direction de Mustafu était resté sur le tarmac pendant plus de deux heures. Un problème technique bénin avait réussi à clouer au sol l'engin de plus de quatre cent tonnes. Un retard n'est jamais très agréable. On est bloqué, enfermé comme un lapin dans sa cage.

Cela crée souvent une légère claustrophobie qui, couplé à l'exaspération, devient un facteur d'énervement certain. Commencent alors de petits gestes d'agacements : les doigts tapotent le siège, le pied frappe le sol avec nervosité, les grimaces se dessinent sur les visages… Et bien d'autres comportements qui touchent ceux qui ne supportent pas d'attendre.

C'est dans ce genre de moments que les passagers font preuves d'imagination pour râler de la façon la plus créative possible. Insultant à mi-voix les contrôleurs, qui ne font pas leur travail correctement, la compagnie, pas fichue d'offrir au moins un thé ou un café pour s'excuser de son incompétence, les hôtesses, qui pourrait aller se renseigner pour savoir quand on allait _enfin_ repartir.

La grogne du retard se transforme petit à petit en colère. L'impatience devient de la méchanceté gratuite envers n'importe qui pour n'importe quoi. Un climat lourd et pesant s'installe et, à force, s'il n'est pas résolu, quelqu'un se mettra à crier et la tempête se déchainera jusqu'à ce qu'on puisse enfin repartir.

Pour beaucoup trop de gens, le retard est quelque chose d'intolérable.

Pour certains cependant, le retard est une aubaine.

Pour Denki Kaminari par exemple, guitariste de son état et éternel retardataire. Qui avait réussi, par ce hasard extraordinaire, à prendre son avion.

Ça c'était joué à peu de choses. Son réveil ayant pris comme habitude de refuser de sonner dès qu'il devait se lever tôt pour faire quelque chose d'important. Il avait bondi hors de son lit quand il avait réalisé que son téléphone affichait déjà neuf heures passées.

Avec ses affaires et sa guitare sur le dos, il s'était rué hors de l'hôtel après avoir lancé la clé au réceptionniste éberlué de le voir partir comme le lapin d'Alice aux pays des merveilles. Dehors, il avait levé la main pour attirer un taxi et étais monté dedans encore essouffler.

Son quota de malchance aurait pu s'arrêter là mais non.

Un accident avait causé un embouteillage monstrueux sur l'autoroute, formant une immense file de voitures, de camions, de klaxons et de vapeurs d'essence.

Le chauffeur de taxi, croyant bien faire, avait pris la première sortie pour rejoindre l'aéroport par la ville.

Mais là, une déviation bloquant la grande rue lui avait fait faire un détour de plus de dix kilomètres pour rejoindre l'aéroport. Si l'on comptait les nombreux feux rouges, les voitures conduit par des escargots sous somnifères et un contrôle de police, l'espoir d'arriver à l'heure était bien mort pour le pauvre lève-tard.

Denki, athée jusqu'à l'os, avait commencé à prier tous les dieux dont il avait entendu parler. Tous sans exceptions, même les dieux grecs, égyptiens ou viking.

L'un d'eux devait l'avoir entendu et pris de pitié, avait bloqué l'avion.

A moins qu'il n'ait considéré plus amusant de faire râler les 200 passagers du vol 9503.

Toujours était-il que Denki prenait son avion, même avec deux heures de retard.

Un grand sourire traversait son visage alors qu'il montait à bord, sa guitare en bandoulière. L'air conditionné changeait agréablement du souffle étouffant de l'été. Denki savoura la caresse froide de la climatisation sur sa peau un instant, après avoir littéralement cuit dans le taxi, la sensation était presque divine.

Il traversa la grande allée constituée de sièges et de passagers agacés. Certains étaient exaspérés et à bout de nerfs. Ça se voyait aux grimaces qui traversaient leurs visages. Plusieurs dévisagèrent le guitariste alors qu'il remontait le couloir. Sans doute croyaient-ils à tort que c'était pour lui qu'on avait immobilisé l'avion pendant tout ce temps.

Ou alors peut-être pour ses cheveux blonds coiffés en piques, son blouson en jean couvert de clous et de patchs de groupes et son pantalon à chaines qui cliquetais à chacun de ses pas. Ça devait peut-être jouer d'avoir l'air d'un total punk rescapé des années 70.

Son sourire narquois ne devait pas aider non plus, les gens avaient l'habitude de prendre ce sourire pour de l'insolence ou de l'effronterie. Denki pensait qu'il avait juste le sourire de quelqu'un d'heureux.

Arrivé à la queue de l'appareil, le punk blond finit par trouver sa place. Le siège 24D, côté couloir.

Etaient assis sur les autres sièges deux personnes très différentes. La première était un vieil homme aux cheveux blanc, court sur pattes et aux vêtements parsemés de reste de Taiyaki qui s'était endormi la tête contre la fenêtre. Un genre de papi que l'on croise un peu partout et qui à l'air de pouvoir dormir jusqu'à la fin des temps.

La deuxième était une jeune femme de petite taille qui était plongée dans la lecture d'un magazine people qui avait sans doute trainé plusieurs mois dans le filet de son siège. Elle avait un charisme étrange, discret et subtil. Avec sa grande frange noire, son regard gris acier et son air pensif, elle faisait penser à un genre d'étudiante perdue dans ses rêves.

Denki s'assit à côté d'elle avec un grand sourire qui prenait la moitié de son visage. La jeune femme le regarda un instant sans rien dire, hocha poliment la tête et se replongea dans son magazine pour mieux ignorer l'énergumène qui venait de s'installer à côté d'elle.

Le blond n'en prit pas ombrage et installa sa housse guitare entre ses jambes. Puis il sortit son lecteur Mp3 pour écouter un peu de musique. Un air de heavy métal endiablé se déversa dans ses oreilles. Une guitare overdrivée s'envola sur des arpèges démentes et il se laissa glisser dans les paysages que décrivaient les sons de sa musique.

Les portes de l'avions se refermèrent et le pilote s'excusa auprès des passagers pour la gêne occasionnée, les hôtesses commencèrent à faire les démonstrations d'usages auquel peu de personnes prêtèrent attention.

Peu après, l'avion se mit en mouvement. Se plaçant sur la piste de décollage il se mit à rouler d'abord doucement avant de prendre une brutale accélération pour s'arracher du sol. La vitesse cloua Denki à son siège. Son estomac s'alourdit alors que le mastodonte d'acier s'élevait dans les airs. Ses épaules s'étaient enfoncées dans le remboursement de son siège et son corps tout entier était aplati par la pression.

« Ce sera toujours mon moment favori en avion » pensa-t-il en savourant la sensation d'écrasement.

Denki se trouvait parfois étrange. Quand il faisait la liste de ce qu'il aimait, il finissait par se dire qu'il ne raisonnait pas comme les gens normaux.

Par exemple, il aimait jouer de la guitare seul dans le noir, une couverture sur la tête. Quand il faisait les balances pour un concert, il aimait laisser sa guitare sur scène pour ne la reprendre qu'au moment de jouer devant le public, ça donnait une symbolique à son instrument et il trouvait ça important. Il buvait une pinte de bière et un shot de whisky avant de consommer n'importe quel autre alcool, ça l'aidait à rester maitre de ses mouvements. Il aimait aussi regarder _Presque célèbre_ de Cameron Crowe tous les lundis soir, ça lui permettait de se ressourcer. Il aimait écouter du Hendrix allongé sur le sol de sa chambre, la musique lui semblait alors totalement tangible, comme si les notes prenaient forme et couleurs sur son plafond.

« Tu devrais garder les pieds sur terre » lui avait assené l'un de ses profs de lycée un jour qu'il l'avait surpris en train de rêvasser. « Ce n'est pas avec des idées qu'on change le monde, et encore moins des rêves idiots ».

Pourtant à 23 ans il ne s'en sortait pas trop mal. Son groupe de rock, bien qu'underground avait une certaine popularité, ils tournaient intensivement pour des cachets de concerts pas mauvais. Leur dernier disque s'était bien vendu, ils avaient des fans et lui, le petit punk rêveur, passait son temps à voyager pour jouer la musique qu'il aimait.

Par rapport au funeste et ennuyeux destin de salary-men de beaucoup de ses anciens camarades, il avait la belle vie.

Travailler ne le dérangeait pas, tant que c'était pour quelque chose qu'il aimait. Les cloques sur ses doigts, souvenir de trop nombreuses heures passées à plaquer des accords et des arpèges sur les cordes saillantes de sa guitare, en étaient la preuve.

Il se souvenait avoir vu une vieille interview d'un membre de Pink Floyd qui disait : « quand tu choisis de devenir musicien, tu sacrifies toutes les autres options qui auraient pu s'offrir à toi ». Denki aimait cette façon de pensée un peu vieille école : quand on était musicien, on mettait tout ce qu'on avait dans ce qu'on créait, même sa propre vie.

Beaucoup trop de musiciens partaient tôt, à cause des drogues, de l'alcool ou d'autres saloperies du genre. Les gens oubliaient cependant que la majorité des musiciens consommaient pour « rester dans le coup ». Pour permettre à leurs corps de suivre la route, les tournées, les concerts… Être musicien c'était faire flamber sa vie pour la vivre plus intensément. Faire découvrir au monde autre chose, leur donner du bonheur, de l'espoir, les faire pleurer, les faire danser… Ce n'était pas possible sans y mettre plus que de l'énergie.

Alors dans les moments où il n'avait rien à faire, Denki profitait juste du monde alentour, pour voir les choses simples que d'autres ne voyaient pas.

Tant pis si on le prenait pour un abruti.

Un riff de guitare passa dans ses écouteurs, un vieux morceau qu'on entendait encore dans beaucoup de film et qui passait toujours à la radio quand les gens avaient envie de se détendre. Une musique terriblement cool. _Sweet Home Alabama_.

Sans réfléchir, Denki se mit à chanter les paroles qu'il avait déjà entendu des centaines de fois.

 _Big wheels keep on turning  
Carry me home to see my kin  
Singing songs about the south-land  
I miss 'ole' 'bamy once again and I think it's a sin_

 _Well I heard Mister Young sing about her  
Well I heard ole Neil put her down  
Well, I hope Neil Young will remember  
A southern man don't need him around anyhow_

 _Sweet home Alabama  
Where the skies are so blue  
Sweet home Alabama  
Lord, I'm coming home to you_

A cause des écouteurs, il ne pouvait pas s'entendre mais ce n'étais pas grave, la musique faisait vibrer sa tête jusqu'à lui en donner des frissons.

Il aurait sans doute chanté la chanson tout entière, mais une main vient tapoter doucement son épaule, le sortant de son trip musical.

La jeune femme du siège voisin ne semblait visiblement pas apprécier son chant a capella.

« Je chantes si mal que ça ? » demanda Denki avec son habituel sourire.

« Ce n'est pas ça », elle désigna le vieil homme endormi. « Ce monsieur essaye de dormir et vous risquez de le réveiller alors est-ce que vous pourriez éviter de chanter aussi fort ?

-Désolé je me suis emporté. C'est juste que j'adore cette chanson. »

La jeune femme eût un sourire attendrit. Denki la trouve tout à fait charmante à cet instant. On ne refusait rien à une jolie femme.

« Et puis ». Continua-t-elle dans un trait d'humour. « Chanter dans un avion la plus célèbre chanson d'un groupe mort justement dans un accident d'avion, je pense que c'est un peu provoquer le destin. Je préfèrerai qu'il n'arrive rien à cet appareil ».

Denki leva un sourcil de surprise et fixa des yeux la jeune femme comme si elle venait d'apparaitre brusquement devant ses yeux.

« Vous connaissez Lynyrd Skynyrd » ? dit-il, ne semblant pas y croire lui-même.

« Bien sûr, c'est mon enfance ce groupe. Mon père passait toujours leurs albums quand on voyageait en voiture, d'ailleurs la plupart des groupes de mon enfance proviennent de voyages en voiture.

-On a dû avoir les mêmes parents parce que c'est exactement ce que faisaient les miens !

-Je ne crois pas que vous soyez mon frère caché ou quelque chose comme ça.

-Ouais c'est vrai vous êtes trop cool pour être ma sœur. Une vraie sœur m'aurait déjà cassé les pieds. C'est quand même incroyable, je crois qu'on doit être les deux seuls de cet avion à savoir qui est ce groupe, les gens n'écoutent plus de rock depuis des lustres.

-Vous exagérez, le rock n'est pas mort. Disons simplement qu'il ne fait plus autant vendre qu'avant.

\- Tout à fait. Au fait est-ce qu'on peut se tutoyer ? Parce que là j'ai l'impression d'avoir 40 ans, une calvitie et d'être un père de famille respectable qui part travailler à son entreprise ennuyeuse et morne qui me conduira à une retraite triste et grise.

La jeune femme eût un petit rire charmant. Visiblement réceptive à l'humour du blond.

« Je peux connaitre votre nom au moins ? Avant qu'on se tutoie comme deux vieux amis rockeurs ?

-Kaminari, Denki Kaminari. » Dit-il en tendant une main amicale.

La brune saisit la main et la serra.

« Jiro, Kyoka Jiro. »

Denki se figea. Sa main serrant toujours celle de la jeune femme. Les yeux agrandis une nouvelle fois par la stupeur, sa mâchoire pendant comme si elle s'était décrochée.

« Attendez… Kyoka Jiro ? Comme dans Kyoka Jiro… de Yuei Génération ? Le groupe de rock ? »

Denki se serait collé une paire de claques bien sentie s'il avait pu. Yuei Génération était le dernier grand groupe de rock du Japon. Au milieu des Idoles ou des groupes de pop insipide, ils s'étaient taillé une place avec leur musique sauvage aux refrains fédérateurs. Certes ils n'étaient pas numéro un des ventes, mais ils étaient parvenus à vendre cinq cent milles copie de leur premier album en moins de quatre mois. Une vraie prouesse pour un groupe rock. Leurs clips passaient régulièrement sur les chaines de télé musicales.

Denki les avaient regardés plusieurs fois.

Comment avait-il pu ne pas reconnaitre Kyoka, la guitariste et chanteuse du groupe ?

Pour sa défense, une fois qu'elle n'était plus maquillée et que ses tenues de scènes avaient été échangés contre des vêtements ordinaires, on aurait dit deux femmes différentes.

« Oui c'est moi. » Se contenta de répondre la petite brune avec un sourire humble.

Le blond se retient de hurler de joie.

« Oh je ne le crois pas… C'est géant… Qu'est ce que je dois faire ? M'agenouiller et remercier les dieux, Vous demander un autographe sur ma poitrine ? Vous poser assez de questions pour écrire une autobiographie ? »

Denki parlait sans discontinuer, comme si les bêtises qu'il sortait lui brulait la langue. Cela semblait faire rire la brune qui n'arrivait plus à contenir son fou rire.

« Tu es un sacré personnage Denki, tu le sais ?

-On me le dit souvent.

-C'est que ça doit avoir une raison non ?

-Oh si peu, si peu. Mais je dois dire que j'adore votre… ton groupe je veux dire. C'est génial de voir que des vrais fans de rock existent encore et vous êtes tellement cool en plus : j'ai adoré votre dernier clip, Explosion Boy ! Comment vous avez eu l'idée de faire exploser cet énorme immeuble ? C'était dément !

-La chanson parle d'une connaissance au caractère bien trempé. On dit souvent qu'il explose quand il s'énerve alors on a décidé de lui rendre un petit hommage. Mais on n'a pas vraiment fait exploser un immeuble, ce sont des images de synthèses.

-N'empêche que ça reste dément ! »

Denki aurait continué à poser plus de question, mais une hôtesse de l'air vient alors les interrompre pour leur signaler qu'ils faisaient trop de bruit. Plusieurs passagers étaient retournés et regardaient le punk blond d'un mauvais œil, sans doute dérangé dans leur sieste. Le jeune homme accepta de contrôler son ton de voix, mais il tira la langue à l'hôtesse à la seconde où elle lui tourna le dos. Puis il reprit un air tout à fait innocent.

« Tu es vraiment un drôle de numéro toi ». Fis remarquer Kyoka.

« Je suis ce que je suis, et si ça ne plait pas aux gens je ne vais pas changer pour leur faire plaisir.

-Au moins ça change un peu, les gens comme toi son rare

-Je dois être un genre d'édition limitée. En promotion dans vos supermarchés. »

Ils rirent ensemble et continuèrent de discuter de rock, de leurs groupes respectifs et d'autres choses. Denki appris par exemple que la chanson All Might, celle qui avait lancé Yuei Génération, était un hommage à un ancien prof de sport (le Plus Ultra crié pendant le refrain étant un tic de langage de ce professeur aux biceps hypertrophiés et au sourire éclatant).

Il oublia peu à peu qu'il avait à faire à une de ses idoles et commença à parler plus ouvertement avec Kyoka. C'était une femme très ouverte, gentille, inventive et qui ne manquait pas de répondant, même face au déluge d'idiotie que Denki pouvait sortir de façon aléatoire.

Le blond se sentait compris. Elle ne jugeait même pas ses manières étranges. Ils échangeaient leur point de vue sur tel ou tel artistes, sur des chansons qu'ils aimaient, sur les derniers albums qu'ils avaient écoutés. Denki parla de son groupe et du genre de musique qu'il aimerait créer dans un avenir proche. Kyoka lui confia ses idées de projets autant en matière de musique studio que de création scénique à ajouter.

Plusieurs fois, l'hôtesse dû revenir les voir pour leur demander de baisser d'un ton. Le point d'orgue ayant été lorsque le blond avait sorti sa guitare pour jouer une version approximative d'une chanson de Nirvana. Etrangement, le vieil homme qui dormais à côté d'eux ne s'était pas réveillé une seule fois.

Lorsque l'avion atterrit enfin, la plupart des voyageurs jetèrent un regard acerbe au jeune punk.

Il s'en foutait royalement.

« Je crois que c'est ici qu'on se sépare ». Dit-il à Kyoka alors qu'ils prenaient leurs bagages.

« Ça a été un plaisir de voyager avec vous ». répondit-elle. « Même si je crois que ce n'est pas l'avis de tous les voyageurs.

-Tant pis pour eux alors. J'ai été ravis de connaitre la grande Kyoka Jiro, la plus grande guitariste de notre génération.

-Ne forcez pas vos compliments, il y a bien meilleur que moi. Mais j'ai été ravie d'avoir rencontré Denki Kaminari, le guitariste le plus fou de notre génération. »

Ils restèrent là un instant, bagages à la main, à se regarder sans rien dire. Denki sentait un malaise étrange monter dans sa poitrine, un genre de douleur froide qui lui prenait la gorge. Dans sa tête flottait l'étrange impression que s'il partait maintenant, il ne reverrait jamais Kyoka. Une pensée qui lui semblait insupportable.

Ses pieds pesaient une tonne, il se sentait cloué au sol par une force invisible. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il ne trouvait rien à dire, même pas une bêtise ou une blague à sortir. Les mots restaient obstinément bloqués dans sa gorge.

Quelques instants s'écoulèrent sans qu'ils ne parlent, sans qu'ils ne bougent. Denki revoyait les heures dans cet avion, les discutions, les rires, cette sensation étrange de bonheur qui avait flotté dans l'air.

« Est-ce que… » commença-t-il.

« …Tu peux avoir mon numéro ? » continua Kyoka en se mordant la lèvre.

« Oui… et j'aimerai vous… T'inviter à boire un café. Quand tu veux, où tu veux. J'ai juste envie de discuter un peu plus avec toi ».

La jeune femme sortit un petit bout de papier de son sac et inscrivit son numéro avec une écriture fine et acérée. Elle le tendit au blond qui le prit avec des mains tremblantes.

« Quand tu veux beau blond, appelle-moi ». dit-elle d'une voix où perçait une pointe de gêne.

Elle le laissa là, le visage rouge comme une tomate, un papier à la main. Il la regarda s'éloigner sans arriver à formuler une seule pensée concrète. Quand elle eût disparu derrière les grandes portes automatiques, il regarda le papier et s'assura qu'il ne rêvait pas.

Puis il sauta en l'air en poussant un hurlement de joie qui fit sursauter tous les gens autour de lui.

Il était un con de punk complètement amoureux d'une rockeuse géniale.

 **Voila c'est tout pour ce petit OS j'espère qu'il vous aura plu, n'hésitez pas à laisser vos impressions en review. J'accepte toutes les critiques**

 **A Bientôt pour une autre histoire.**


End file.
